Paranormal Activity
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Set a year after Trevor's death in I'm Still Alive. When Ashley start to think that Trevor is haunting her and her boyfriend, Clint sets up a camera to film any paranormal activity that happens.
1. Night 1

****Author's Notes: Hey guys, if you want to find out how Trevor died read RedRose85's story I'm Still Alive.****

 ** **Day 1****

(Shows Ashley and Clint's driveway, Ashley's Navy Blue Jeep pulling up in it)

Clint: Hey baby.

Ashley: Really your going to film us sleeping together?

(Camera moves as Clint walks down the driveway)

Clint: Ha-ha, very funny. Nah since you're convinced that Trevor is some form of demon, I thought maybe we can see what we get on camera.

Ashley: Okay sounds cool. I'm just hoping that I'm not going crazy. I really should stop watching Supernatural. (Ashley reaches up and kisses Clint on the lips)

Clint: Now kiss the camera.

(Ashley shoves a hand in front of the camera) Ashley: Shove off.

(Clint laughs and turns the camera to a red door and walks to it, opening it and Ashley and Clint walk inside. Show the living room, stairs, doorway that leads to the kitchen and a white door that leads to the basement. Clint walks with camera into the kitchen.)

Ashley: Why don't you just buy a Gopro?

Clint: Because I can't sleep with it on my head.

(Ashley laughs, the light in kitchen flickering two time before stopping)

Ashley: I think it's time for a new globe. What are we having for dinner?

Clint: I cooked chicken-pasta bake and garlic bread.

Ashley: Yum!

Clint: Come on, let's eat. (Clint places camera onto bench-top and serves dinner)

 ** **Night 1****

(Shows Clint setting up a tripod while Ashley holding the camera)

Ashley: So we will have is going all night?

Clint: Yep. Wonder what Trevor will get up tonight.

(Ashley and Clint laugh. Ashley places camera onto the tripod. Clint walks over to the bed and pulls the black doona cover off, revealing a royal blue flat sheet. Ashley walks over to the light, turning it off. Ashley and Clint curl up in the bed. Ashley lays on her left side, Clint wrapping an arm around her waist.)

Ashley: Night Clint.

Clint: Night Ash. (Clint kisses Ashley's neck and they fall asleep. Fast forward to 3:06 AM, Clint laying on his back, Ashley on her stomach one of her arms resting on Clint's chest, shows the bedroom creak a little to the right, before it creaks back to wall. Sounds of something been dropped downstairs)


	2. Night 2

**Day 2**

(Show Clint watching the footage of what happened last night on his laptop, Ashley holding the camera)

Clint: Whoa! Did you see that? (Shows the door that moved)

Ashley: Yeah, the door moved. That's quite scary. Come on let's go downstairs and get some breakfast.

(Clint sighs, before pushing the wheelie chair back and climbing out of it. The two walk down into the kitchen)

Ashley: Hey babe? (Shows Ashley's Jeep keys are on the kitchen floor)

Clint: Yeah.

Ashley: Did you drop my keys on the floor last night? (Clint footsteps are heard as he walks around to where Ashley is)

Clint: Did you drop them?

Ashley: No I put them on the bench like I normally do.

(Clint scoffs) Clint: I'm surprised that Trevor didn't take it for a joyride.

(Ashley walks outside with the camera and see her Jeep is still in the driveway, where she left it last night)

Clint (shouts from inside): Did he touch it?

(Ashley walks back inside, Clint is sitting on the couch in the living room, eating a bowl full of cereal)

Ashley: No, he didn't. Luck for him or I would kill him.

(Clint laughs) Clint: You do realise that you can't kill a ghost or demon?

Ashley: Um… yeah you can, if you watch Supernatural.

 **Night 2 3:23 am**

(Shows Clint and Ashley's bedroom. Clint is lying on his back, one hand propped under his head, Ashley is lying on her right side, her right arm lays across Clint body. Shows the door creaking a little to the right again, before creaking back to wall. Lamp on Ashley's bedside table moves a little to the left. Sounds of footsteps upstairs can be heard. Ashley rolls onto her back before settling back down in her sleep)


	3. Night 4

**Day 4**

(Shows Ashley holding the camera up to a mirror) Ashley: Big day ahead. We're got this psyche coming to our house, to check out what going on. Let's go and find Clint and see how he's feeling. (Ashley lowers the camera to the ground and walks over to Clint. Show Clint sitting at a desk watching some of the footages from the past four days) Ashley: Alright tell me how you're feeling about meeting our psyche.

(Clint turns the chair around to Ashley) Clint: Not too bad, I guess. I found something from day 2, it sounds like Trevor was walking around upstairs. (Knock at the door catches their attention. Ashley hands the camera to Clint before walking over to the door and opens it)

Ashley: Hi. Dr Fredrics?

Dr Fredrics: Yes. Hi, nice to meet you. (Dr. Fredrics and Ashley shake hands)

Ashley: Nice to meet you too. Come in, this is my boyfriend Clint.

Clint: Hi

Dr. Fredrics: Hi Clint. I would like to spend some time getting to know you, Ashley, partially since that you had a much closer relationship with the deceased.

Ashley: Yes, his was my father. His name was Trevor.

Dr. Fredrics: How old are you Ashley?

Ashley: I'm 26 but Trevor left me for about a decade so that makes 16 years that I had with him.

Dr. Fredrics: How close were you and Trevor while you were growing up?

Ashley: We were very close. All the things that I know I learned from him. However after the decade we kind of grew apart from each other.

Dr. Fredrics: Okay. How long have you and Clint been together?

Ashley & Clint: 2 and a half years.

Dr. Fredrics: What about your jobs? What do you guys do for a living?

Ashley: I'm part of a gang and Clint works as a doctor.

Dr. Fredrics: So why do you guys think it is Trevor?

Clint: Trevor was quite an unstable man. We're guessing that he has unfinished business here.

Dr. Fredrics: What kind of business?

Ashley (sighs): Some people, I'm not going to say names, were involved in Trevor's death. We think that he wants revenge on the people that were there the day he died.

Dr. Fredrics: Any of you guys feel like you've been targeted?

Clint: Most of the stuff has been happening to Ashley. Like for example, her lamp moved one night and her keys have fallen to the ground. Her hairbrush went missing this morning and we found 15 minutes ago. Also last night we heard something whisper Ashley's name.

Dr. Fredrics: Okay. By the sounds of it, it's connected to Ashley.

Clint: Why Ashley though? Trevor got a few other kids, why hasn't connected to them.

Dr. Fredrics: Maybe it's because of the close relationship they had. Trevor must of somehow used that to connect to her.

Clint: Is there anyway that we can stop this? Trevor haunting Ashley?

Dr. Fredrics: I don't think so. Ashley can't run from this, her father will follow her. I'm going to give you the number of Dr. Johann Averies. He's specialises in the areas of demon. Which is what by the feeling of this place is what Trevor is. He's not a ghost, he's not human in any form of way.

Clint: Can we ask what Trevor wants and just give it to him?

Dr Fredric: No. What you find is that he wants to overtake Ashley's body and kill all the people that were involved in his death. Don't open the door and invite it in, if you communicate with it, it will open that door. Do you understand?

Clint: Yeah, I understand.

Dr. Fredric: You are going to fine Ashley. Okay?

Ashley: Okay. Thank you so much for coming and having a look. I will get into contact with Dr. Averies.

Dr. Fredric: Okay, bye the both of you. (Gets up from the couch and leaves the house)

Ashley: I think that there was some really good info.

Clint: Yeah me too. Listen why don't we wait and see what else happen before we contact Dr. Averies.

Ashley: Yeah okay. If it gets worse then I will call him

 **Night 4 2:10 am**

(Shows Clint and Ashley's bedroom. Clint is lying on his back, one hand propped under his head, Ashley is lying on her right side, her right arm lays across Clint body. Shows the door creaking a little to the right again, before creaking back to wall.. Sounds of footsteps upstairs can be heard.)

Trevor (whispering): Ashley, Ashley. I'm coming for you.


	4. Night 7

**Night 7 1:48 am**

(Show Ashley and Clint's bedroom. Clint is lying on his left side while Ashley is lying on her right side. Footsteps can be heard move up the stairs and the light in the hallway suddenly turn on, waking Ashley up)

Ashley: Babe did you leave the hallway light on?

Clint: No I didn't (Suddenly there is a loud demonic screech, the bedroom door slamming shut)

Clint: Fucking hell! (Clint goes to walk over to the bedroom door but Ashley stops him)

Ashley: Don't, Trevor could still be out there.

(Clint nodding and climbs back into bed. Slowly the bedroom door opens)

Ashley (whispering): Clint I'm scared.

Clint: It's okay, I promise that I wouldn't let Trevor hurt us.

 **3:43 am**

(Ashley and Clint are both asleep again)

Trevor (whispering): You can never protect her Clint or anyone else. Anyone who dares to stand in my way will be killed.


End file.
